1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control for a remote copy operation in, e.g., an image forming system which includes an image input apparatus and an image output apparatus communicably connected to each other through a predetermined communication medium.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, along with the popularization of networks in plenty of offices and the like, image forming apparatuses such as a digital copying apparatus, a printer and the like each of which has a network connection function are widely used. In this connection, an image forming system in which it is possible to perform printing and scanning by using the image forming apparatus through the network is in widespread use (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-176522).
The image forming system of this type can also perform a remote copy operation, a multicopy operation and the like. Here, in the remote copy operation, an original is first scanned by a certain apparatus, the scanned image is transmitted from the certain apparatus to the designated printer on the network, and the transmitted image data is then printed by the designated printer. Besides, in the multicopy operation, an original is first scanned by a certain apparatus, the scanned image is transmitted to the plural printers on the network, and the transmitted image data is then printed by the plural printers respectively. In addition, in the image forming system of this type, it is possible to transmit the image data accumulated and stored on the side of a local apparatus to the remote printer, and actually print the transmitted data by the remote printer.
Incidentally, when a remote copy instruction is issued by a certain apparatus provided on the network, the remote printer which is designated to receive the remote copy instruction can also receive remote copy instructions issued and transmitted from other plural apparatuses. Therefore, the plural remote copy instructions are once spooled in the memory of the remote printer, and plural jobs respectively corresponding to the spooled remote copy instruction can be then printed.
Moreover, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-247427, the copying apparatus that the direction of an original put thereon is determined, and image processes such as a reduction layout process and the like and determination of a stapling position are performed based on the determined direction is proposed.
As just described, in the one copying machine, it is possible to detect the direction of the original and perform the image processes (e.g., the process concerning a page print function, the process concerning a reduction layout function, the process concerning a binding function, etc.) based on the detected result. However, in the remote copy operation and the multicopy operation to be performed in the conventional image forming system, it is impossible to notify the remote apparatus side (i.e., the image forming apparatus on the reception side) of the original direction information detected on the local apparatus side (i.e., the image forming apparatus on the transmission side), perform the image editing process according to the notified information, and then actually print the processed image data. For this reason, it is desired to further improve convenience of operations in a so-called remote output mode for performing the remote copy (print) operation, the multicopy operation and the like.